


Quality Time

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Seven invites you over, promising he finally has a day off to spend some time with you. When he gets a call for a new job, the night goes a lot differently than you had planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> request: can we get an aftercare scene with dom!seven and sub!MC after a kinda intense scene? (maybe (not super furry lol) petplay or mc in pretty and intricate bondage 
> 
> okay,,, so the full message that i got with this request was SO nice so thank you so much to the anon that sent me that message!!! it made my whole day!! hopefully this fic lives up to your expectations ;; 
> 
> also we lost internet a few days ago, and then we had the hurricane to worry about so sorry this was kinda late (im actually uploading this at the lady's house i clean with my mom lmao) we still havent gotten internet back but when we do uploads will hopefully go a lot smoother 
> 
> also also, ill come back to edit this when i get internet back so hopefully its not too bad 
> 
> OH and before i forget, spoilers for Seven's real name at the end!!! (not Luciel, like his REAL name)
> 
> enjoy!

You sit atop Seven's lap, the soft, consistent taps of his fingers against the keyboard and the dull whir of his computers were almost enough to lull you to sleep. You probably would have fallen asleep too, Seven's lap was so comfortable and the cotton of his jacket was extremely soft against your cheek, but there was one thing keeping you from having a peaceful nap against the hacker.

There was a thick vibrator inside of you and the remote to it was currently in Seven's hand. He flicks it on full force suddenly and you buck your hips against his. Your earn a warning squeeze to your ass, and you hold your breath, trying to keep your body still as the vibrations stimulate your insides.

You whine as he turns it off again, leaving your thighs shaking and your clit throbbing.

~

Seven had invited you over earlier, promising that he finally had a day off from work and he wanted to spend the whole day with you. But, as soon as you stepped passed the threshold, after successfully getting past all of his intricate locks, Seven's phone had gone off. He had smiled at you sheepishly and you sat down on his bed with a sigh.

You listen to him talk back and forth with the person on the phone, sounding almost as if he were bickering with them. You pull out your phone and check the RFA app, just to see if you had missed anything. You hear Seven sigh into the receiver heavily, and you smile at the clearly exaggerated sound.

He hangs up the call loudly and sets his phone down on his desk with a groan.

“Everything okay?”

He runs his hand through his hair. “I'm sorry... I just got a new job. Even though I was told I could get a day off today-!” He lets out a sigh, a genuine one this time.

“Anything I can do to help?” You see him sit up straighter in his chair, and you know you've just awoken something within him.

“I can think of several things.” He says, voice lower than it was earlier, huskier. He pushes his computer chair out a bit and turns to look at you. His eyes are dark, staring right at you, practically undressing you with just those eyes. He motions you towards him with a little upturn of his lips and your heart skips a beat. “Come here, kitten.” And there it was, your cue that told you exactly what he wanted from you.

You stand up from the bed and walk towards him, his mouth forming a smirk as you easily plop down onto his lap. He holds you steady with a grip on your hips before he turns back to his monitors. You assume he just wants to use you for your warmth and company but when he moves a hand from his keyboard down to your shorts, you realize things would be going very differently that night. You weren't scared though, sometimes Seven just got in a mood like this, and he wouldn't be calm until you were both naked. You knew the drill, knew the rules and the words to make him stop immediately, so you weren't worried.

The tapping on his keyboard ceases completely and when you're about to ask him what was wrong, you hear him opening up one of the drawers on his desk.

“Seven, what-”

“Shh. Kittens can't talk, right?” You close your mouth and he smiles. “Good girl.”

You hear things rattle and clank against each other in his drawer, but it's silent when he closes it again. A few things thump against the desk but you don't dare to turn around and look at them, worried about ruining the surprise he had in store for you.

He pushes against your chest and you get the clue and lean back against his desk, the wood digging slightly into your back. He holds something out for you and you stare down at it, eyes widening when you realize what it is. A thin, leather collar colored a pale shade of yellow, adorned with tiny crystals and a shimmering bell. The bell jingles as he reaches out to put it around your neck, tightening it so it rests snugly against your throat. You swallow and it feels weird, but you have to admit you love the soft weight resting around your neck.

He grips at your shorts again, unbuttoning and pulling them off, with a bit of struggle thanks to your position. His hand moves down to stroke you through your panties and the bell around your neck chimes as you buck against his touch.

Seven moves his hand away to grab one of the other items left on his desk. He reaches down with one hand to pull your panties to the side and you shiver as his cold fingers touch against your wet heat.

He smirks into your shoulder as he rubs something foreign against your wet folds. “You're already so wet...” He whispers before pushing the object against your entrance, not stopping the advance of his hand until it's fully inside you. A full body shudder wracks your spine as the object suddenly starts vibrating.

Seven bites at your ear. “How does it feel? The vibrator, I bought it just for you.”

You whine and your pussy tightens around the toy at the low chuckle that Seven gives in response. You grip at his jacket and he puts a hand to your back to pull you close. You rest your head on his shoulder and bite your bottom lip as he turns the vibrations up higher.

He leans in and whispers into you ear, “Don't cum until I tell you to. Or else, I'll have to punish you.”

You moan, low in your throat and Seven continues on with work as if nothing had happened.

~

You don't know how long you had been sitting in Seven's lap, but you can only assume it's been at least an hour. It feels like you've been here forever, though and you were aching to cum. Seven was a jerk when it came to the vibrator's remote; turning it on at full speed, only to shut it off completely when you were this close to finally cumming.

Hearing his soft heartbeat against your own was enough to help you calm down once he turns the vibrator off, but as soon as it's back on, you're writhing in his lap, unfiltered moans leaving your lips.

The tapping on his keyboard stops and you hear him go pick up the remote to the vibrator, but it clatters back to the desk when Seven's phone starts ringing.

He answers the phone at a lazy pace, an annoyed greeting leaving his lips once he picks up. Your eyes widen as he picks up the remote again and you bite your lip so hard you're afraid it will bleed as he puts the vibrator on to it's maximum setting. He was doing this on purpose, you realized, testing you to see how long you could last like this.

You think you can do it though, you had been enduring this for what seemed like hours, you're sure-

All those thoughts go out the window once Seven shifts his weight and reaches his hand down, fingers rubbing at your clit like he wasn't in the middle of talking on the phone with someone.

You claw at his shoulders and a moan slips past your lips as your hips buck involuntarily, the vibrator hitting right up against your g-spot. You hold your body completely still, Seven's fingers working your clit at a slow and teasing pace, and the vibrator hitting right were you need it to. Your orgasm hits you suddenly and you can't help the load moan that leaves your lips because of it.

Seven's fingers leave your panties and move to grip tightly at your wrist, and you know you're in for the time of your life when he roughly hangs up the phone with no care to whoever was on the line. Your body felt heavy and sleepy, still coming down from your post-orgasm high, and you look up at Seven lazily, body threatening to fall asleep, right then and there.

“You came, didn't you?” He asks, voice even. “Even though I said you couldn't.”

“Sorry, Seven...”

“No, naughty girls who don't listen have to be punished.” He stands up from his computer chair with you in tow, hands held against your thighs to keep you from falling. He walks to his bed and drops you unceremoniously to the cold, unslept in sheets below.

“What about work?” You ask as you run a hand through his hair.

He doesn't answer and instead focuses on taking off your clothes, ridding you of your shirt, bra, and panties. He stares down at you for a second, just drinking in all your naked body has to offer before he suddenly leaves the bed. You watch him as he walks over to his closet, but you don't dare move to get a better look. He pulls out a black bag and shuts his closet doors before making his way back to his bed.

He dumps the contents of the bag onto the bed and your eyes widen when you realize what all of it was.

Dark red, almost the color of freshly brewed wine, is what catches your eye first. They were ropes, thick and corded together, and just the sight of them made your heart pound faster. He plucks something else from the pile first, though and your mouth waters. A sleek, black piece of silk you can only assume would be used as a blindfold.

He leans forward with it in hand, and your assumptions are proven correct once he reaches around you to tie it firmly around your head. You blink and the fabric feels strange against your eyelashes, so you prompt to just keep your eyes close.

He trails a single finger down your body, but not being able to see and predict his movements makes it feel like so much more. He circles your nipples with the tip of his finger, rolling the pink nubs until they harden under his touch. He pulls his finger away and you're left wondering what he was doing, until his mouth closes around one of your nipples.

You let out a breathy moan at the sudden warmth around your nipple and you cry out when he gives a hard suck to the pink nub. “S-Seven, don't s-suck it!”

You feel him smirk against your skin as he moves over to your other nipple. His mouth closes around that one before he gives a hard bite to your skin. You let out a sharp hiss as the pain tingles against your skin. You're sure he bit hard enough to leave a mark.

“Seven!”

“You told me not to suck, didn't you?” You whine in response and he grins.

The bed creaks under you as Seven shifts his weight, and you hear what sounds like the ropes from before being moved. They thump against the bed as he starts to untangle them, and you shiver as he lets a few rest against your thighs.

“These will look so pretty against your skin.” He says. “I couldn't have picked a better color. How should I tie these? Diamond? Tortoise?”

 _Anything!_ You want to shout, body growing restless.

He doesn't say anything to you after that, mostly mumbling to himself about which tie would look best on you. He must decide though, because suddenly your thighs are being brought up and your hands are pulled behind your back as Seven crosses them together to rest fully against your back. The first rope goes to tie around your arms in a box tie, and you can only imagine how long it will take before they start to go numb.

The next rope starts around your neck, the bell on your collar clinking in protest as it's moved around by the rope. He connects it to another rope that he wraps around your bare breasts, pushing them together and making them stand out more. Your legs were bent at the knee, a few, thin ropes keeping your thighs and calves tied together.

This goes on for a few minutes, Seven's experienced hands and watchful eyes make sure you're safe. He leans back to admire his handy work, pants growing tighter as he watches you squirm to test the ropes, completely at his mercy.

He quickly grabs a condom from his pocket, one that he had taken from his desk earlier, and sets it to the side while he gets undressed. You're left to lay back on the bed, forced to wait and listen while Seven takes his clothes off.

“What if I just left you like this? You were a bad kitten, cumming right after I told you not to. Is giving you what you want, really a punishment?”

You whine and Seven takes his cock in hand, stroking it as he watches you writhe on the bed. “Please, Seven!”

“Hmm? Please what?” He asks, rolling the condom onto his hardened length.

“Please fuck me! I want- I need to cum!”

Seven moves closer to you on the bed, pushing your thighs apart to look at your dripping pussy. He drags two fingers through the mess between your legs, and you can't help the desperate moan that leaves your lips. “You're dripping, kitten. Do you really want me that badly?”

“Yes!”

Seven laughs despite the mood in the room and pulls you closer, dragging you by your thighs until his cock rubs against your wet cunt. He rolls his hips, and your head falls back as his thick cock rubs against your clit. He grips your thighs and in one smooth and fluid motion, raises your hips until they're off the bed, before driving his cock fully into you.

Your back arches and he struggles to hold you up, a long and drawn out moan escaping your lips. He snaps his hips without warning, using your pussy for his pleasure only, not even bothering to touch your clit.

You cry out, arms pulling against your bonds, desperate to ease the ache from your untouched and engorged clit. A sob wracks your body as Seven pinches at one of your nipples, the pink nubs overly sensitive now.

You were sobbing out Seven's name, begging him with incoherent words to touch you. You didn't even register that the words were leaving your mouth until Seven started laughing at you.

“You're so desperate!” The bell around your neck clinks angrily as Seven lets you drop back down onto the bed. He drives into you harder, his thighs smacking against yours. “Cry for me more, kitten.”

His hand reaches down to rub at your clit, rolling the bright red nub between his fingers. You hear him giving you the command to cum, and before the words have even left his lips, you're cumming, fast and hard, making a mess of both Seven and his sheets.

You crumble to the bed, body numb and bones feeling like liquid. But, Seven wasn't done yet. His hand was still on your clit, cock still pounding in and out of your sore pussy.

His name leaves your lips in a choke as you beg him to stop, way too sensitive to continue. Tears build up in your eyes and slip past the blindfold as you feel another orgasm build up in your belly, your thighs shaking violently as you cum to the sudden feeling of Seven releasing into the condom.

He pulls out and everything past your hips starts to throb in protest. Your breathing is heavy and you whine when Seven reaches up and unties the piece of silk, pulling it away from your eyes.

“You okay?” He asks softly. You nod slowly and he leans down to press butterfly kisses to the tear tracks staining your cheeks. “Sorry, I went a little overboard there...”

You shake your head with a lazy smile. “Mm, it's okay. I liked it. A lot.”

He grins. “I'm glad. I'll untie the ropes now, okay? Sit up for me, if you can.”

It takes a bit of work to sit up off the soft sheets of Seven's bed, but it's worth it when he starts pulling away the ropes. He goes to remove the collar but you shake your head, wanting to keep it on for just a bit longer.

You sigh happily when you can fully move your body again, smiling down at the soft, red marks that now adorn your skin.

Seven looks sheepish so you decide to quell his worries and place a soft kiss to his lips. “It's okay, Saeyoung,” You whisper, relishing in the tiny gasp that leaves his lips at the use of his real name. “I enjoyed it all.”

He leans his forehead against yours before he lets out a small laugh. “How did I end up with someone so perfect?”

You give a lopsided smile. “I could say the same thing.”

“Let's go take a bath together, babe.” He whispers, voice deep. Your face flushes and you stare up at him with wide eyes. The moment is ruined though, when Seven breaks out into a fit of laughter. “Ah, I sounded just like Zen there, didn't I?”

You can't help but giggle and he smiles as he presses a kiss against your forehead.

~

Seven leaves you to sit atop the bathroom counters as he kneels down next to the tub, hand reaching under the faucet to test the temperature of the water. Once he gauges it to be just right, he picks you back up and steps fully into the tub. You decide to help him out a little, making sure the two of you don't slip.

The two of you make it into the warm water without any injury, both of you letting out soft sighs once you're fully seated in the tub. Seven lays back against the tiled wall, and you lay against him, eyes closing at the feeling of warmth and safety that surrounds you.

The scent of green apples fills your nose as Seven pours some body wash onto a washcloth. He drags it down your body gently, paying extra care to the soft, red marks the ropes had left on your body.

His cloth covered hand hovers over your hips and you put your hand over his, guiding it passed your hips and in between your thighs. “It's okay,” You whisper and you smile when you feel his lips press a kiss to your neck.

The delicate moment that had settled around you two was ruined, once again, by Seven. You feel something hard resting against your back and you can only assume what it may be.

“Ready for round three?”

You don't even bother to open your eyes. “No way in hell, Seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> still taking MM requests over on my tumblr! morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
